


drawings // pt. 1

by italianos



Series: drawings [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, again this is for shania, idk what im writing, lol mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianos/pseuds/italianos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu sees Daniella's drawings so he decides to recreate them. </p>
<p>1/4</p>
            </blockquote>





	drawings // pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shania again](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shania+again).



The brunette girl sat in her classroom bored out of her mind. The teacher still hadn’t showed up, but instead of acting out like the others, she remained seated. She decided to pull out her notebook and draw random photos of her and her new boyfriend, smiling at the new relationship. She took out her drawing pencil and got to work, beginning to draw Kasamatsu posing for a picture at the zoo. She stuck her tongue out, working intently as she imagined Kasamatsu and her holding hands at the park. Just as she was starting to draw Kasamatsu holding a puppy, she heard his voice.

“Oi, Dani-chan!” Kasamatsu stood in front of her desk, placing his hands on either side of her. The girl screamed, jumping in fright as she hurried to put the notebook away, haphazardly stuffing it into her book bag. 

“What was that about?” Kasamatsu asked, raising an eyebrow. “N-Nothing!! I-It was nothing!” She squeaked, a deep blush tinting her cheeks. Kasamatsu smirked, he had already seen the drawings and planned to complete her wishes. 

“Here,” He said, placing a bento box on the table, taking a chair from the desk in front of him to sit. “My mom made it but I don’t like some of the things inside. I thought maybe we could share?” 

“Yeah sure! Let me just get my lunch as well.” The girl reached into her bag for her bento box, digging for her chopsticks. 

“If you don't have your chopsticks, I have an extra pair.” Kasamatsu spoke, standing up to see why the girl was taking so long. 

“Don't worry I found them!” She chirped, sitting up in her chair. Kasamatsu sat back down with a smile. 

“I’m surprised that neither of us are stuttering today!” Daniella exclaimed, opening her bento box. 

“Hey, wait!” Kasamatsu put his hand over hers. 

“What?” 

Kasamatsu leaned over the desk to kiss her, their cheeks flaring up in flames as expected. The girls in the class awed as the stuttering idiot was finally bold enough to make a move at the aspiring model. Some of the males in the class cheered Kasamatsu on, others bitter that they couldn't make their moves anymore. 

The kiss ended as quickly as it came, Kasamatsu sitting back in his seat. Smiling he opened his bento box, revealing its contents. The girl picked up some meat from her bento, holding it up to Kasamatsu's mouth. He raised an eyebrow and the girl sighed, motioning for him to open his mouth. 

“Yukichi, eat it before it gets cold!” The girl had a trace of irritation in her voice. Deciding that he should just cooperate with her, Kasamatsu ate the meat off of her chopsticks, humming in surprise. 

“Wow that was really good!” 

“I’ll trade you my meat for your chicken.”

“Done deal!” Kasamatsu pushed his bento box towards her as she pushed hers towards him. 

The two ate in silence, occasionally stealing food out of each other's bentos. When they finished their meals, the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. The two laughed, packing up their boxes and chopsticks. The two picked their bags up and began walking to the courtyard, talking about what they should do over the weekend. 

“Hm maybe we could go watch a movie?” Daniella inquired, looking up at her boyfriend. To tease him she brushed their hands together, hinting that she wanted to hold hands. 

“I was thinking that we could go to the park yeah?” The boy flinched when the girl brushed their hands again. 

The boy looked at her with a frown and Daniella bit her tongue to keep from laughing. “It was an accident!” The boy shook his head, walking over to an empty table. The girl took the seat in front of him, placing her bag on the table. When the bell rang signaling it was time to go to class, the flustered boy blushed the entire way, he wasn’t used to holding hands with girls.

“I’ll see you after practice okay?” The girl gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into class, leaving her boyfriend dumbfounded. 

‘Damn it why does she have to be so damn attractive??’ Kasamatsu cursed himself for being such an idiot before walking to his own class. While in class, the male thought of the different ways he could take her to the places in the drawings without arousing suspicion. 

‘Couples always go to the zoo right? There’s nothing suspicious about that..’ The boy stopped taking his notes to think about the task. 

“I’ll surprise her!” He shouted, thinking he said it in his head. The teacher stopped talking and the students all turned to look at the embarrassed boy.   
“Gomen.” 

It was now the weekend and Kasamatsu woke up early to pull off his plan. He picked up his cellphone from his bed and called his girlfriend, his breath hitching when she picked up on the second ring. 

“Ohayo Yukichi!” She spoke, a trace of sleepiness in her voice. 

“Gomen Dani-chan, did I wake you up?” 

“N-No, you d-didn’t.. S-sorry I’m not used to hearing your v-voice so early in the morning…” The girl face-palmed for stuttering like an idiot. “It’s okay, I’m not used to it either, but hey, at least I’m not stuttering anymore!” The two laughed, feeling as if they were talking to each other face-to-face. 

“I’m coming to pick you up in an hour okay?” 

“What for?” The girl sat up in bed confused as to what her boyfriends plans were. 

“Just be ready okay? It’s a surprise.” And with that the boy ended the phone call. Extremely confused the girl dropped her phone on the bed, scratching her head. 

Not wanting Yukio to be angry, she took a shower and got dressed. Knowing that the day was going to be hot she wore a golf hat, shorts, and a tee shirt, tying it in the front. She ate breakfast with her family, her father asking where she was going in such clothing. 

“Otousan you know I'm always wearing something like this out of school.” She passed the butter to her mother. “Yukichi said he would be here soon to pick me up, I'm not sure for what though..” The girl tapped a finger on her chin.

Before she knew it, her father came back downstairs with his handgun, clocking it. Her brother broke into hysterical laughter while her mother stood up in shock. 

“If he tries anything I’ll kill him.” Her father's voice was terrifyingly deep, it seemed as if her grew taller and she grew shorter. 

“OTOUSAN DON’T YOU DARE!”

Kise broke into even harder laughter at his sister's reaction, falling out of his chair. His mother smacked her husband's arm as the doorbell rang. Before she could even get out of her chair, Daniella’s father rushed towards the door, slamming it open. 

Kasamatsu stood there in fear as the man pointed a gun at him. “Get lost punk.” He clocked the gun again, making a bullet fall to the floor with a ‘Clink’. 

Daniella threw her shoe at him, causing the tall man to hold his head in pain before dropping to his knees to hug her. 

“But honey-buns you told daddy you would marry me when you're older!” He cried, burying his head into her stomach. 

“ENOUGH WITH THAT I WAS 5!” She squirmed out of her father's grasp, tears in his eyes. 

“Bye mama, I'll be home later.” She kissed her mother goodbye before kissing her brother goodbye. 

“Bye daddy, I’ll be back soon okay?” The girl kissed her father goodbye, slamming the front door shut. 

“Sorry about that Yukichi!” She avoided eye contact with her boyfriend since she was embarrassed. 

“No it's okay, I understand!” The boy kissed her cheek, a blush dusting her cheeks. As the boy's hand brushed against her arm, she felt it shaking. 

She took his hand, trying to stop the borderline uncontrollable shaking. “I guess if I’m not stuttering I’m shaking.” The girl giggled, letting go of his hand. This action let Kasamatsu take note of her outfit and boy was he shocked. 

“WHA-WHAT ARE YO-YOU WEARING?!” He yelled, holding the now frightened girl's shoulders, eyes wide. 

“I-I assumed i-it would be hot to-today!!” The short girl covered her face with her hands. 

‘Tch, there she goes again with her stupid attractiveness, damn it!’ 

“Danichan, remove your hands from your face.” The girl did as told. “You look great, it just shocked me okay?”

She nodded in reply, taking his outstretched hand. The two walked hand in hand towards the bus stop, waiting for it to pass by. Before Kasamatsu knew it, the two were at the zoo. 

“Surprise!” The boy nervously exclaimed as the two walked off of the bus. The boy watched as the girl's eyes lit up, the sun shining off of her skin and the wind lightly blowing her hair. 

‘AGAIN!!’ Kasamatsu fought the urge of bursting into flames, she would be the death of him. 

“Yukichi, are you okay?” The girl asked, concerned for his very angry looking boyfriend. Snapping out of his daze, the boy quickly nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her to the entrance. 

The boy gave the man their tickets and inside they went, trying to figure out where to go first. 

“Let's go see the lions first!” The two spoke at the same time. Realizing what just happened, Daniella covered her mouth in surprise. The boy lightly flicked her forehead to snap her out of her daze. 

“Ow Yukichi! That really hurt!” The girl cried as she was being dragged away by the male towards the lions den. 

“Wait!” The boy stopped walking and the girl made him step to the right a little. “Stay right there!” The girl stepped a few feet back and got out her phone, sliding up to the camera option.

“Smile Yukichi!” She told the boy, her own smile gracing her features. The boy laughed as she snapped the picture, Daniella had really captured a beautiful moment. 

The two viewed the photo as an older couple walked past, the woman stopping. “Hey, would you like me to take some photos of you two?” She asked, a nice smile playing on her lips. Beside her, her husband was a little confused as to why she asked.

“Honey,” She whispered, “Let me do this, you’ll see why.” 

“Uh yeah sure, that would be really nice of you, thank you!” Daniella handed her phone to the woman whose smile turned wider. 

“Okay so just stand next to each other hug, do whatever!” The woman held the phone up, making sure the two were in the shot. “Say cheese!!” She exclaimed before taking the photo. 

“Okay now, just trust me on this,” The two stared at the woman who still smiled wide. “Young man do you mind carrying her on your back?” 

Kasamatsu shook his head no, bending his knees so he could carry his girlfriend. Daniella jumped on his back and Kasamatsu hooked his arms around her legs to make sure she was secure. The girl had her arms loosely around his neck as she looked down at him. 

The woman held the phone back up and her husband figured out her plan. “Okay now, young man, look up at her and smile.” She looked at her husband who smiled back at her before she took the photo. 

“Okay two more I promise!” The woman exclaimed, watching as Kasamatsu set Daniella down gently on the ground. “Okay now, young lady, if you could kiss his cheek and young man if you could smile with your eyes closed that be great.” The couple did as told and not longer than five seconds after, a camera shutter was heard. 

“Okay last one!” The couple seemed to be having fun with this little photo shoot. “Young man stand behind her and wrap your arms around her waist, lift her up when I say so.”

Kasamatsu did as told as he chuckled when the girl tensed up in front of him. “Okay lift!” Kasamatsu lifted the girl and laughter filled the air as she threw her head back in laughter, the woman capturing the perfect moment. 

“Oh you guys are just too cute! I know I said one more but I can't help but take another!!” The woman couldn't hold back the smile she wore the entire time, eyes lighting up with joy. 

“Young lady you're a natural at this!” The woman exclaimed, happy with how the photos were coming out.

“Thank you ma’am! I work as a model so I'm used to this!” The girl laughed along with the woman.

“Believe it or not I used to be a teen model as well, while my husband here played basketball.”

“No way!” Daniella was shocked at what she had just heard. “My boyfriend here plays basketball!” 

The married couple and the teen couple stared at each other in shock, tears springing into the woman's eyes. 

“And now this makes this small photo shoot even more special. Now on with the last photo.” The woman sniffed and shook her head, raising the phone one last time. “This one is quite simple, just kiss!” 

Kasamatsu hesitated, he wasn't used to kissing her in public so this request was a little hard for him to complete. Mustering up enough strength, Kasamatsu leaned down and kissed his girlfriend. His lips locked with hers before he pulled away when the camera shutter was heard. 

“Perfect!!”The woman handed the phone to Daniella who had rushed up to her. 

“Thank you so much! I definitely won't forget you two!” Daniella bowed in respect, something she always did when she felt someone was worthy enough for her. 

“No, thank you for letting my husband and I relive our childhood. You two recreated pictures that he and I took 15 years ago in this very spot.” The woman wiped a tear from her eye. “Have a happy and healthy relationship you two, thank you.” 

The woman and her husband said goodbye, leaving the couple happier than ever. 

“Say Yukichi, isn't it fate to meet people like that?” The girl looked up at her boyfriend who slung an arm over her shoulders, squeezing her left arm. 

“Who knows..” Kasamatsu kissed his girlfriends temple before the two headed to go see the lions they had oh so wanted to see.


End file.
